The present invention relates to tape-based data storage, and more particularly, this invention relates to refreshing and/or verifying media cartridges.
Data storage drives, such as data tape drives, record information to and read information from media, such as the data tape of a tape cartridge. Data storage drives are often used in conjunction with, for example, a data storage and retrieval system. One example of such a system is an automated data storage library with robotic picking devices, wherein removable media cartridges are selectively transported between storage cells and data storage drives in an automated environment. Herein, automated data storage library, data storage library, tape library system, data storage and retrieval system, and library may all be used interchangeably.
Once requested, data that is stored on data storage media of an automated data storage library typically is needed quickly. Thus, it is desirable that an automated data storage library be maintained in an operational condition on a continuous basis as much as possible. As a result, user expectations have moved toward a concept of continuous availability, such as the well known “24×7×365” availability.
One concern with maintaining tapes for prolonged periods is how to deal with expansion and contraction. Tapes expand and contract as a function of environmental factors such as humidity, temperature, etc. Over time, the expansion and contraction can be detrimental to the quality of the tape. However, there has heretofore been a lack of ways to avoid such damage.
A concern with reusing tapes for repeated data storage operations is that the condition of the tape or cartridge is not readily apparent. There has heretofore also been a lack of ways to estimate the condition of a cartridge or part thereof.